


Death and Rebirth

by Anonymous



Category: Boyfriend to Death
Genre: Gen, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A quick vent fic. Strade gets his head bashed in.





	Death and Rebirth

He lies at her feet, a bloody mess of pulp and broken skull. The lead pipe is heavy in her hands—what was it even for? She can’t remember. There’s a tiny thought at the back of her brain, a whisper that says it was for the bathroom sink in the basement, that he was an idiot for leaving it out, for letting it sit where a cornered animal could find it. She had hit him before he had time to react, the sickening crunch of the pipe against bone. Hit him again when he was on the floor, watching as his face turned into a mess until she could no longer tell who he was. 

She drops the pipe. It clatters to the concrete floor.

She tears through his pockets until she finds the remote. Her hands are sticky, palms sweaty as she holds it to press the release button with her right forefinger. She expects a shock almost, but the sound of the lock releasing is more pressing. 

The feeling it gives is euphoria.  
She is free. 

She lifts her hands to her neck, slides the metal collar off with all the gentleness of holding a newborn. She is born again, in the blood and violence of this man’s death. 

She is free. She is free, and will fight for it—with teeth and nails and blood—if someone ever tries to take it from her again.


End file.
